FOnline 2
FOnline 2 - serwer FOnline, który uruchomiono w lipcu 2013 roku. Historia Pracę nad uruchomieniem serwera rozpoczęły się w 2012 roku. Jego twórcami byli:Skycast, "Rascal", "Wesan", "Mike Wall", "Wichura" oraz kilku innych współpracowników. Projekt światło dzienne ujrzał w lipcu 2013 roku gdy to uruchomiono wersję alfa. 10 stycznia wystartowała wersja beta serwera. Serwer jest obecnie w trakcie rozwoju. Obecnie faza beta nadal trwa. Dodawane i testowane są kolejne lokacje, przedmioty, zadania oraz mechanizmy. Serwer działa w trzech wersjach językowych: polskiej, rosyjskiej i angielskiej. Na razie ukończono około 80% tłumaczenia gry. Rozgrywka Frakcje Crafting PvP Lokacje Strzeżone przez NPC Są to lokacje w których bezpieczeństwa pilnują strażnicy, którymi są postacie niezależne. Gdy atakujemy innego gracza lub NPC stają w jego obronie i eliminują zagrożenie. Hub Centrum handlu i rzemiosła, leżące na skrzyżowaniu szlaków karawan. Miejscowe powiedzenie mówi, że jeśli nie możesz czegoś znaleźć w Hub, to ta rzecz po prostu nie istnieje. Miejscowa ludność trudni się głównie handlem i wszystkimi mniej lub bardziej przyzwoitymi zajęciami związanymi z jego ochroną. Złomowo Miasteczko wybudowane po wojnie, głównie ze starych samochodów i innych materiałów z pobliskiego złomowiska. Jedyne schronienie dla tych, którzy chcą ominąć często uczęśczany wschodni szlak karawan w drodze z Hub do Shady Sands. Ruiny Los Angeles Przedwojenne Los Angeles było jednym z największych miast na świecie. Obecnie zamieszkane rejony to jedynie żałosne pozostałości tego ogromnego niegdyś miasta. Reszta to wypalone słońcem szkielety budynków i kości tych, którzy pozostaną w tym miejscu już na zawsze. Shady Sands Shady Sands, stolica Republiki Nowej Kalifornii, założona przez mieszkańców Krypty 15. Obecnie jeden z potężniejszych organizmów politycznych na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Kryptopolis Miasto zbudowane przez mieszkańców Krypty 8 przy wydatnej pomocy Generatora Ekosystemu Cudownej Krainy. Jego mieszkańcy nie przepadają za przybyszami z zewnątrz. Brotherhood of Steel Headquarters After the bombs fell, in the event called The Exodus, capitan Roger Maxson led his men and their families to the old government bunker in Lost Hills. They subsequently formed what is now known as the Brotherhood of Steel. Navarro Niestrzeżone Są to lokacje w których nawet jeśli znajdują się strażnicy w postaci NPC to w razie starcia dwóch graczy oraz ataku na kogokolwiek nie będą reagować. Broken Hills Górnicze miasteczko, w którym próbują ułożyć sobie życie ludzie, ghule i mutanci. Pozytywne efekty tej koegzystencji bywają kwestionowane. Nowe Reno Miasto kasyn, prostytucji, narkomanii i przestępczości we wszelkich odmianach. Punkt obowiązkowy na drodze do piekła. San Francisco Największe zamieszkałe miasto dawnych Stanów Zjednoczonych, założone przez potomków załogi chińskiej łodzi podwodnej. Centrum badań i testów nowych technologii. Modoc Klamath The Den Gecko Miasto ghuli, funkcjonujące głównie dzięki działającemu przedwojennemu reaktorowi atomowemu Poseidon Oil. Ze względu na obecne braki w wykwalifikowanym personelu, okazjonalne wycieki doprowadzają do silnego napromieniowania okolicy. Nekropolis Pozostałości dawnego Bakersfield. Zamieszkane przez ghule, potworny rezultat eksperymentu Krypty 12. Dungeony Baza Wojskowa Sierra Baza zaopatrzeniowa armii, założona na długo przed wybucehm wojny. Na pustkowiach krążą pogłoski o zlokalizowanych tam tuż przed wybuchem wojny tajnych labolatoriach, służących testowaniu najnowocześniejszych rodzajów uzbrojenia. Baza Wojskowa Mariposa Dawna baza armii Stanów Zjednoczonych, założona nieopodal miasteczja o tej samej nazwie. Plotki głoszą, że to właśnie w tym miejscu prowadzono badania nad wirusem FEV. Warehouse Krypta 15 Linki *Oficjalne forum Galeria Fonline 2 rozgrywka.PNG|Przykładowa lokacja w FOnline 2